Together With You
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Karena sejauh apapun mereka terpisah, sebesar apapun halangan yang selalu menghadang dan sekeras apapun mereka berusaha untuk saling melupakan, cinta itu akan selalu kembali. Ia datang namun tidak akan pernah mudah untuk pergi. Mengisi relung hati dan kembali membawa harapan untuk merajut semua mimpi dan asa./My First UlquiHime Fict/Mind to RnRC? :)


**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Bad Orihime, No Bashing Chara, Rate M untuk Tema dan Lemon**

**Together With You ****© YoruChan Kuchiki**

Gadis manis bersurai _orange_ itu terpekur di tempat. Kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya yang semakin membulat tatkala mendengarkan pernyataan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di hadapannya. Bibirnya serasa kaku untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata seakan lidahnya terasa semakin kelu.

"Pu—tus?"

Orihime akhirnya berucap, memberanikan diri untuk memastikan kalau – kalau pendengarannya sedang terganggu saat itu sehingga nantinya ia bisa bernapas lega kemudian menghambur ke pelukan pemuda di hadapannya.

Ichigo menghela napas berat—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Harus kuucapkan berapa kali sampai kau dapat menerimanya, Inoue?" Bahkan tidak ada lagi panggilan _hime_ untuknya. Justru nada jengkel yang malah terdengar dari suara berat Ichigo yang detik itu resmi berstatus mantan pacarnya.

Orihime meremas cangkir kopi kertas di tangannya. Ia berusaha menetralisir rasa sesak yang semakin membuncah di dada, "Tapi mengapa, Kurosaki-_kun_?"

Tanpa sadar Ichigo memutar bola matanya, "Aku sudah bosan, Inoue. Setahun lebih berpacaran denganmu membuatku sadar bahwa masih banyak gadis – gadis lain di luar yang lebih mempesona dan ingin berkencan denganku. Kalau aku masih berpacaran denganmu, tentu saja itu akan jadi penghalang untuk mengencani gadis – gadis itu." Pemuda jangkung itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau tidak bisa memberikanku apa – apa. Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Selangkah demi selangkah, Orihime menggerakkan kakinya mendekati Ichigo. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu?" Iris _hazel_-nya menatap lurus –lurus ke Ichigo.

Sesaat Ichigo terkejut namun kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Kepala pemuda itu sudah dipenuhi dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Otaknya pun bekerja dengan cepat untuk melancarkan akal bulusnya. _Mungkin, gadis itu akhirnya merelakan dirinya untuk disantap hewan buas daripada harus bersedih karena kehilangan cintanya?_

"Berikan aku **semua** yang kau miliki." Ada penekanan di setiap kata yang Ichigo ucapkan dan sebagai seorang perempuan dewasa, Orihime tahu betul makna sebenarnya dari permintaan itu.

"Yang kumiliki saat ini?"

Ichigo kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya—bahkan lebih lebar. Pemuda itu benar – benar yakin kalau kali ini Orihime akan jatuh ke tangannya—seutuhnya. Senyum kemenangan terpancar jelas dari raut wajah Ichigo saat itu. Sebelum akhirnya—

**PLAAAKK**

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di wajah tampan pemuda itu membuat dirinya membatu untuk sesaat. "Apa yang kau—"

Belumlah sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kata – kata serapahnya, secangkir kopi hangat kini sudah mengguyur wajahnya. Ichigo meringis ketika rasa hangat dan lengket dari kopi itu menjalar memenuhi seluruh wajahnya.

Melihat penampilan Ichigo yang terlihat menyedihkan membuat Orihime tertawa terbahak – bahak. Lalu lalang orang – orang yang melewati mereka tidak dihiraukannya. Semua mata tertuju pada Orihime dan Ichigo yang menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah jalan itu. Ichigo mengusap – usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Meyeka bulir – bulir kopi yang masih menetes. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memandangi setiap orang yang berbisik – bisik melihat keadaannya kemudian menahan tawa mereka.

Pemuda itu geram dan kesal pada gadis di depannya. Dia tidak terima! Harga dirinya langsung jatuh akibat perlakuan gadis itu. Ichigo tidak terima dipermalukan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu di depan umum. "Sialan kau!"

Pemuda itu hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Orihime kalau saja tidak ada tangan kekar lain yang menahannya. Sepasang iris madu itu bersiborok dengan sepasang _emerald_ yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tatapan penuh benci dan rasa tidak suka.

Orihime kaget melihat siapa yang datang menolongnya. Karena pemuda itu juga bukan orang asing untuknya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Ichigo meronta ketika Ulquiorra mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat. Ia kemudian mendecih sambil mengelus pelan pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit.

Sadar akan situasi dan posisinya saat itu, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu sempat menatap tajam Ichigo sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Ichigo lari dari hadapan mereka.

Orihime masih bergeming di tempat bahkan ketika pemuda ramping berkulit pucat itu berbalik ke arahnya. Tidak ada kata yang tersampaikan, hanya tatapan mata yang mampu mengisyaratkan semua perasaan. Sampai akhirnya Orihime lah yang terlebih dulu membuka bibirnya yang sejenak terkunci.

"Ulquiorra?"

.

.

Ulquiorra menyerupt kopi hangat yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pelayan _cafe_ ini. Musim dingin membuat pemuda itu lebih memilih secangkir kopi hangat dibandingkan coklat hangat yang juga tersuguh di seberangnya. Terlalu manis dan Ulquiorra tidak menyukainya.

_Emerald_ pemuda itu tidak bisa lepas dari Orihime yang tengah menikmati coklat hangat yang dipesannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat senang dan damai begitu cantik di mata Ulquiorra. Merasa diperhatikan, Orihime menoleh namun Ulquiorra lebih dulu memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sehingga gadis itu tidak curiga sama sekali. Tempat duduk mereka tepat berada di samping kaca luar yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Tempat yang strategis sekaligus menguntungkan bagi Ulquiorra untuk berkelit.

Orihime diam – diam memperhatikan Ulquiorra, mulai dari rambut hitam panjangnya yang nampak halus, dua bola mata _emerald_ yang tajam seakan – akan tatapan itu dapat menembus hatinya setiap kali melihatnya, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang begitu tipis. Sosok yang sempurna. Begitu tampan dan rupawan.

Ada sebersit penyesalan di hati Orihime. Penyesalan masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak perlu lagi ia pikirkan. Orihime menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Buru – buru ia menepis semua perasaan itu jauh – jauh.

"Ada apa?" Kening Ulquiorra mengkerut melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang tidak biasa.

Orihime sedikit gelagapan namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Ah, t—tidak apa – apa." Orihime menyuap sepotong _tiramisu_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi..." Ulquiorra menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya?"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

Jawaban singkat Orihime berhasil membuat cangkir kopi Ulquiorra terhenti tepat di depan bibirnya. _Mereka putus?_ Ada perasaan lain yang menggelitik di hati Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan senyum yang rasanya ingin segera mengembang dari bibirnya. Ia menahan lengkungan tipis itu dan berusaha untuk tetap memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

Orihime meletakkan cangkirnya, ia menatap lalu lalang orang – orang yang menggunakan baju hangat serta _syal_ di luar dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dia bilang, dia akan kembali padaku kalau aku menyerahkan semua yang kumiliki padanya."

"Lelaki brengsek!" umpatnya pelan—sangat pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh Orihime.

"_Nee_, Ulquiorra..." Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ulquiorra. Menatap _emerald_ itu dalam – dalam seolah mencari kebenaran di dalamnya. "Apa semua lelaki sama? Hanya memanfaatkan ketulusan seorang perempuan demi memuaskan nafsu dan hsratnya?"

Kedua iris bedawarna itu bersiborok. Saling tatap dalam diam. Mencari jawaban masing – masing dari segala pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran yang sama – sama melingkupi hati. Ulquiorra masih menatap tajam gadis manis di depannya itu. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari garis wajahnya. Memang, tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun.

"Hanya laki – laki bodoh yang melakukan itu padamu."

Orihime tercengang mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terkikik pelan yang membuat alis pemuda itu semakin bertaut. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menghela napasnya, tanpa sadar bibirnya menyungging seulas senyum tipis, "Kau juga."

Orihime merenggangkan sendi – sendi tangannya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi _cafe_ tersebut. "Sudah lama sekali ya? Sejak terakhir kali kita berbicara berdua begini."

Orihime kembali mengangkat punggungnya dari senderan kursi. "Biar kuhitung sudah berapa lama," gadis itu mulai bergumam sendirian. Ia memainkan jarinya untuk menghitung waktu yang sudah terlewat tanpa Ulquiorra selama ini.

Sesaat kemudian ia menyodorkan kelima jarinya tepat di depan wajah Ulquiorra. "Lima. Sudah lima bulan kita tidak saling bercengkrama."

"Itu semua karena mantan pacarmu itu selalu melarangmu untuk berhubungan denganku." Orihime hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban jujur dari Ulquiorra.

"Ya, ya, ya... Tapi mulai sekarang mantan pacarku itu tidak akan lagi bisa mengatur hidupku." Ia kemudian tertawa sendiri dengan penuturannya. Menertawai kepedihannya. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang mungkin terlihat menyedihkan di mata Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Orihime menelengkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi, Ulquiorra menghela napas berat. Ia tahu kecerian gadis itu hanya lah pura – pura. Jauh di dalam hatinya gadis itu sedang terluka—sangat. "Jangan berpura – pura seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa padamu."

Orihime menggedikkan bahunya, "Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Atau aku terlihat seperti orang yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Orihime bangkit dari kursinya kemudian mengambil tas kecilnya dan menyelempangkannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke apartemenmu. Boleh kali ini aku kesana bersamamu, Ulquiorra-_kun_?"

_Suffix_ –_kun_ yang terpanggil lagi dari bibir Orihime membuat pemuda itu tertegun. Ada perasaan rindu disana. Juga cinta... yang kapan saja bisa kembali hadir mengisi relung hatinya.

.

.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku baju, memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang kemudian menarik kenop pintunya. Pemuda itu mempersilahkan Orihime untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia yang masuk kemudian kembali mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut. Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Apartemen yang begitu sederhana namun rapih. Tidak seperti kebanyakan apartemen – apartemen lain yang ditinggali oleh laki – laki yang notabennya selalu berantakan dan kotor.

Diam – diam Orihime tersenyum. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Masuklah," ajakan Ulquiorra membuyarkan segala lamunan Orihime. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di sofa ruang tamu. Pandangannya mengikuti Ulquiorra yang menghilang di balik belokan dapur.

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini."

Ulquiorra kemudian datang kembali membawa dua gelas serta air mineral berukuran besar dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu. Tidak terlalu dekat. Ulquiorra sengaja mengambil sedikit jarak dengan Orihime.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ulquiorra sengaja mengambil _remote_ TV dan menyalakannya dengan _volume_ kecil agar suasana keduanya tidak saling canggung. Ulquiorra bukannya tidak suka dengan Orihime apalagi membencinya. Pemuda itu hanya ragu, kalau – kalau nantinya ia malah memaksakan perasaannya dan mebuat gadis itu lebih terluka.

"Aku belum berterima kasih padamu."

Ulquiorra mengernyit bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak ada tadi, mungkin Ichigo sudah memukulku dan aku sudah babak belur sekarang." Ia kemudian tertawa miris.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Pertanyaan itu lagi – lagi keluar dari bibir Ulquiorra.

"Satu setengah tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagimu menjalani hubungan dengannya. Apa kau tidak merasa sedih atau kecewa?"

Orihime berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Tentu saja aku merasa sedih juga kecewa. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu buang – buang tenagaku untuk menangisinya..." Ia memicingkan matanya ke sembarang arah. "Aku tidak perlu menangisi seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang sebenarnya kepadaku."

Lubang di hati Ulquiorra kembali terbuka. Rasa nyeri itu mendadak menjalar di dadanya. Pemuda itu tahu dan bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya gadis itu. Ulquiorra bukan menutup mata atau bahkan hatinya untuk gadis itu. Pemuda itu masih ragu dan takut. Takut terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya, takut kembali menyakiti gadis di hadapannya.

Konniciwa_,_

_Berita untuk malam ini, diharapkan agar para masyarakat yang tinggal di kota Karakura untuk tidak keluar rumah ataupun segera kembali ke rumah malam ini. Akan ada badai salju hebat yang menyerang malam nanti. Oleh karena itu, kunci pintu dan jendela rapat – rapat dan jangan keluar dari rumah anda. Bila anda masih berada di luar atau tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah, segeralah mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung. Sekian dan terima kasih._

Kedua mata Orihime membulat mendengar berita yang disiarkan barusan. "Astaga!" Ia menutup bibir dengan sebelah tangannya.

Orihime menatap cemas ke arah Ulquiorra, "Bagaimana ini, Ulquiorra?"

"Menginaplah disini."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa pulang malam ini."

Orihime meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "T—tapi, apa tidak apa – apa? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak perlu memikirkanku. Kau bisa gunakan kamarku, aku akan tidur disini malam ini."

Ada sedikit keraguan di hati Orihime. Ia bukannya takut atau tidak mau untuk tinggal bersama Ulquiorra. Gadis itu hanya takut kalau – kalau nantinya pemuda itu kembali memaksakan diri dan tanpa sadar ia sendirilah yang membuat Ulquiorra terluka lebih sakit lagi.

.

.

Orihime baru saja selesai menggunakan kamar mandi di apartemen Ulquiorra. Mandi air hangat di malam musim dingin seperti ini benar – benar membuatnya merasa segar. Akibat tidak membawa pakaian, Orihime pun terpaksa menggunakan kemeja milik Ulquiorra. Kemeja pemuda itu memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar walaupun badan Ulquiorra tergolong ramping sehingga kebesaran di tubuh gadis itu ketika dipakai.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Suara badai di luar juga terdengar dengan jelas. Berita yang disampaikan tadi ternyata bukan hanya sekedar ramalan belaka. Kenyataannya, badai itu tengah berlangsung sekarang. Orihime berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia berniat mengintip pemuda itu apakah sudah terlelap atau belum.

Air muka Orihime berubah kecewa ketika mendapati pemuda itu sudah terlelap di sofa ruang tamu. Padahal Orihime masih ingin bercengkrama dengan pemuda itu. Orihime mendekati pemuda itu, duduk di bawah dan menghadapnya. Sekali lagi Orihime mencermati wajah pemuda tersebut. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu Ulquiorra kelihatan lebih tampan.

Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah. Ada sebersit perasaan menyesal yang kembali terlintas. Pemuda ini begitu baik bahkan setelah apa yang telah Orihime lakukan padanya. Menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin perasaan Ulquiorra sudah berubah sekarang. Tidak sama lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Yang tersisa hanya seberkas rongga tak terlihat yang kembali menganga. Ada yang hilang, yang tidak akan lagi pernah Orihime rasakan dari Ulquiorra. Namun Orihime tidak bisa menuntutnya. Ia tidak berhak menuntutnya kembali.

Orihime memberanikan diri menyentuhnya—menyentuh wajah Ulquiorra dan membelai rambutnya perlahan. Andai ia bisa meminta maaf. Dan andai kata maaf itu dapat mengembalikan semua yang hilang dari Ulquiorra untuk dirinya.

Lamunan Orihime buyar seketika ketika ia merasakan ada tangan lain yang menyentuh tangannya. "U—ulquiorra?" Pemuda itu terbangun. Entah karena sentuhan dari Orihime ataupun isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Pemuda itu bangun dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa. Orihime sedikit mundur ke belakang tapi tetap tidak membuat jarak yang berarti di antara mereka. "M—maaf, aku membangunkanmu."

Ulquiorra menggeleng, "Sejak tadi aku belum tidur. Aku sengaja memejamkan mataku tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membuatku terlelap."

Penuturan tersebut tentu saja membuat Orihime panik bercampur malu. Berarti sejak tadi Ulquiorra tidak tidur? Itu artinya dari awal Ulquiorra merasakan sentuhan – sentuhan yang Orihime berikan? Bahkan mungkin pemuda itu mendengar isakannya?

Keduanya hanya saling pandang dalam diam. Orihime membenamkan wajahnya di antara poni rambutnya yang sudah panjang. "_Hime_..."

Satu panggilan itu kembali membuat Orihime tersentak. Panggilan yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia dengar dari bibir Ulquiorra. Panggilan yang begitu ia rindukan dari suara berat itu. "U—ulquiorra?"

Orihime menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan satu hal yang sudah terkubur selama dua tahun, "Ulquiorra, aku—" kalimatnya kembali terputus. Gadis itu mencengkram kuat ujung bajunya, menghilangkan rasa gugup yang semakin menjadi – jadi, "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Ulquiorra tidak memberikan tanggapan, hanya dengan satu ekspresi wajah sudah dapat mewakilkan apa jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Orihime kembali mengatur ritme napasnya, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" gadis itu sekarang menatap lurus – lurus jauh ke dalam _emerald_ Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu bergeming, sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan mengejutkan dari Orihime. Ia terdiam. Saat ini pikirannya mendadak kacau, ia bingung harus menjawab apa sementara gadis di hadapannya nampak sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu dan menuntut jawaban.

Ulquiorra kembali menatap Orihime. Tidak ada keraguan dan kebohongan dari pancaran mata gadis tersebut. Ulquiorra bukannya tidak mau menyambut gadis itu. Ia hanya masih belum yakin—takut kalau akan kembali terluka. Ia bukannya tidak lagi mencintai gadis itu. Selama dua tahun ia mencoba keras untuk melupakan Orihime namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Bayangan gadis itu tidak pernah lepas dari mimpinya.

Ulquiorra memang sudah menutup rapat – rapat hatinya untuk gadis manapun. Tapi tidak untuk Orihime Inoue. Jika untuk gadis itu, kapanpun dan dimanapun hatinya akan selalu bisa terbuka bagaimanapun keadaannya. Karena cinta itu kembali datang tiba – tiba ketika sosok Orihime kembali muncul di depan matanya.

Orihime sendiri tengah dilanda kecemasan yang sangat hebat ketika pemuda di depannya itu tidak kunjung buka suara. Apapun yang terjadi, Orihime sudah siap dengan segala jawaban yang akan dilontarkan pemuda itu. Mungkin pemuda itu akan menertawakan dirinya? Atau mungkin semakin membencinya dan menganggapanya egois?

Dulu, dua tahun lalu, Ulquiorra mencintai Orihime dan mengejar – ngejar gadis itu. Orihime yang lebih mementingkan kepopuleran dibandingkan perasaan, menolak Ulquiorra yang mencintainya dengan tulus saat itu. Ia malah lebih memilih Kurosaki Ichigo yang juga merupakan mahasiswa paling populer di kampusnya saat itu. Perpaduan antara mahasiswi populer dan mahasiswa populer pasti akan menjadikan ia semakin terkenal di kampusnya.

Tidak ada cinta selama dua tahun hubungan mereka. Yang ada hanyalah kepalsuan dan kebohongan. Karena itu, ketika Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan penuh dengan kebohongan itu, Orihime merasa amat sangat lega. Karena jujur, bukan hanya Ichigo yang merasa bosan tetapi juga Orihime.

Saat itu yang ada hanya rasa penyesalan. Penyesalan karena telah memulai semua sandiwara tersebut. Penyesalan karena pada akhirnya Orihime telah membuang dan mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri tanpa mendapatkan apa – apa. Terlebih, ketika pada akhirnya pemuda yang benar ia cintai dari hatinya—Ulquiorra, kembali hadir di hadapannya.

Ulquiorra menghela napasnya kemudian membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

Orihime tahu, Ulquiorra sedang mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak ingin membahas mengenai hal ini. Tapi kali ini, bolehkah Orihime egois? Untuk terakhir kalinya?

"Aku—aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Tidak sepantasnya aku menanyakan hal itu setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Aku membuangmu dan mencampakkanmu begitu saja demi kepentingan pribadiku," cengkraman di ujung bajunya menguat. Orihime bisa merasakan kalau matany sudah semakin memanas. Air mata itu bisa tumpah kapan saja tapi Orihime terus mencoba menahannya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Ulquiorra. "Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengubah semuanya? Maukah kau menerimaku?"

Ulquiorra tertegun ketika melihat satu air mata jatuh di pipi ranum gadis itu. Pemuda itu ingin sekali menyekanya lalu membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku mohon... Aku tidak ingin lagi membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku memang egois dan bodoh. Tapi aku mohon... berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi," bulir – bulir air itu semakin deras jatuh dari iris _hazel _Orihime. "Kalau dengan Ulquiorra, apapun akan aku lakukan. Apapun akan aku berikan, bagiku tidak apa asal bersama denganmu."

Orihime mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ulquiorra. Ia memajukan wajahnya ke depan bibir pemuda itu—mencoba untuk menciumnya. "Orihime, hentikan." Sontak saat itu juga Orihime langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Gerakannya terhenti tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka."

"Ulquiorra bodoh! Penolakanmu itu yang membuatmu terluka! Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu bahkan hingga sekarang. Aku yang bodoh karena menyia – nyiakanmu. Aku yang bodoh karena lebih mementingkan kepopuleran dibandingkan perasaanku. Aku yang bo—"

Seketika ucapan Orihime terhenti ketika bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Ulquiorra secara tiba – tiba. Ulquiorra kemudian mengangkat tubuh Orihime, membawanya duduk di atas pangkuannya. Setelah merasa kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Ulquiorra melepaskan ciuman tersebut lalu memandangi wajah Orihime yang sudah memerah.

Ulquiorra mennyentuh sebelah wajah Orihime dengan satu tangannya, "Kau memang bodoh, membuatmu kembali tidak ingin melepasmu. Padahal aku sudah mati – matian menahannya. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka, _hime_."

Orihime tersenyum, ia merasa bahagia karena ternyata Ulquiorra tidak membencinya. "Kalau kau yang melakukannya, aku tidak akan apa – apa. Kau tidak akan membuatku terluka jadi kau tidak perlu menahannya, Ulquiorra-_kun_."

"_Hime_..." Ulquiorra kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Dari dulu hingga sekarang, perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ulquiorra-_kun_..."

Ulquiorra kembali mencium bibir Orihime. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut itu berubah menjadi panas ketika pemuda itu tidak kunjung melepaskan bibirnya. Orihime sedikit mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra untuk melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan mengambil sedikit napas. Tapi tak sampai sepersekian detik, Ulquiorra kembali menghak milik penuh bibir Orihime. Melumatnya dengan begitu kuat dan penuh dengan nafsu.

Puas dengan bibir gadis itu, Ulquiorra menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Orihime. Membuat beberapa bercak – bercak merah disana - sini yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu miliknya.

"Ulquiorraaa... aahhh.."

Desahan demi desahan meluncur bebas dari bibir Orihime ketika pemuda itu bergantian mengabsen leher juga bibir gadis itu. Tangan Ulquiorra pun tidak hanya diam. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas satu per satu kancing baju Orihime sementara yang satunya lagi aktif meremas dada gadis itu yang masih terlapisi kain baju.

Mudah bagi Ulquiorra untuk membuka baju Orihime yang notabennya kebesaran di tubuhnya. Hanya dengan membuka tiga kancing teratas, baju kemeja tipis itu melorot bebas ke bawah tanpa perlawanan. Ditambah lagi Orihime yang sama sekali tidak menggunakan _bra_ untuk menutupi dua gundukan indah miliknya, membuat akses Ulquiorra untuk menjamah kesana semakin luas dan bebas.

Kini ciuman Ulquiorra semakin turun ke bawah. Dengan ganas pemuda itu menghisap sambil sesekali menggigit puting cokelat milik Orihime membuat gadis itu mengerang kecil yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan Orihime sudah bersandar di sofa dengan Ulquiorra di atasnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari kapan pakaian atasnya sudah tanggal dan entah tercecer dimana.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, ahhhh..."

Desahan – desahan terus terdengar. Peluh mereka pun berjatuhan dan saling mencampur. Untuk pertama kalinya Orihime seperti dibawa melayang ke angkasa. Tidak ada kenikmatan yang jauh lebih indah dibandingkan sentuhan – sentuhan lembut dari Ulquiorra. Sensasi kulit bertemu kulit yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Orihime sedikit menjambak rambut Ulquiorra ketika pemuda itu mulai bergerak liar di bawah sana. Kesakitan yang Ulquiorra rasakan tidak sebanding dengan nikmatnya. Pemuda itu melepas satu –satunya pelindung bagian vital Orihime. Ia kemudian memanikan jari – jarinya di dalam sana yang membuat Orihime menjerit nikmat.

"Aaaahh, Ulquiorra-_kuuuunn_..."

"Terus sebut namaku, _hime_..."

Ulquiorra kembali bermain dengan dua bukit indah milik Orihime. Sementara Orihime merasakan ada cairan kental yang keluar dari bawah sana. Gadis itu sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Ulquiorra sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan miliknya yang sudah menegang di dalam sana. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menanggalkan pakaian terakhirnya, membuka lebar – lebar kaki gadis itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sana.

Orihime menjerit, menahan rasa sakit yang juga bercampur dengan kenikmatan. Ulquiorra memasukkannya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi sampai ia merasa ada selaput tipis yang menghalanginya. Ia mendobraknya lagi dan cairan merah itu pun keluar dari sela – sela paha Orihime.

Ketika gadis itu tidak lagi menjerit, Ulquiorra mulai melakukannya, menggoyang – goyangkan pinggulnya dan menusuk – nusukkan kejantanannya di dalam sana. Mengobrak –abrik dinding pertahanan Orihime dengan segala nafsunya. Hingga akhirnya keduanya mencapai klimaks dan saat itu juga Ulquiorra menyemburkan benih – benihnya.

Keduanya pun lemas. Wajah Orihime sudah sayu dan penuh dengan peluh yang masih membanjiri. Ulquiorra tidak akan memaksakan gadis itu walaupun hasratnya masih dipenuhi dengan nafsu birahi.

Pemuda itu mengelus wajah Orihime, "Tidurlah..."

Orihime menatap pemuda di atasnya dengan tatapan sayu, "Ulquiorra-_kun_.."

"Ssssstt, tidurlah..." Ulquiorra menutup bibir gadis itu dengan satu jarinya.

Tidak lama kemudian gadis itu menutup matanya—tanda bahwa ia sudah terlelap. Ulquiorra mencium kening Orihime. Bahkan suara badai di luar tidak lagi terdengar. Malam yang seharusnya dingin itu menjadi malam terhangat sekaligus terpanjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

Matahari mulai merangkak naik. Sinar – sinarnya yang menelusuk dari sela – sela jendela membuat Ulquiorra terpaksa bangun. Pemuda itu memijit – mijit keningnya. Ia ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Apa yang ia lakukan. Pemuda itu meraba – raba selimutnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. _Emerald_-nya membulat ketika ia menyadari bahwa Orihime tidak lagi ada disana.

Ulquiorra turun dari sofa dan mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja ruang tamu. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya perlahan. Buru – buru pemuda itu mengganti pakaiannya setelah selesai membaca kertas itu.

Nee, _Ulquiorra-_kun_..._

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, artinya aku sudah tidak lagi berada di apartemenmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Aku berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah membuatku bahagia saat itu—sangat._

Ulquiorra mengambil kunci motor dan memakai helmnya. Sesegera mungkin ia menuruni tangga meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju lahan parkiran. Dengan sigap pemuda itu menyalakan motornya dan langsung memacu kendaraannya tersebut dengan kecepatan maksimal.

_Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk yang terakhir. Terima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku untuk mengubah semuanya. Terima kasih karena telah menberikan kenangan terindah di dalam hidupku. Juga... telah memberikan cinta yang begitu tulus dengan porsi yang tetap sama seperti dulu._

Ulquiorra langsung turun dari motor begitu ia sudah memarkirnya di lahan parkiran kampus. Pemuda berlari menuju ke dalam kampus. Tidak peduli dengan lalu lalang beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak akibat dirinya yang tergesa – gesa.

Hanya ada satu nama yang memenuhi pikirannya saat itu. Hanya ada satu tempat yang pemuda itu tuju. Ulquiorra yakin kalau Orihime pasti berada di tempat itu. Karena sejauh apapun dan selama apapun mereka terpisah, tidak akan mengubah insting kuat pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Ulquiorra berbelok menuju tangga. Secepat mungkin ia memacu kakinya menaiki tangga tersebut namun tetap menjaga langkahnya di setiap titian – titian anak tangga yang dinaikinya.

_Aku memang egois, kau boleh memakiku begitu. Atau mungkin kau juga membenciku? Membenci keegoisanku? Maaf, atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Maaf atas segala luka yang pernah kutorehkan di hatimu. Maaf atas segala keegoisan dan kebohongan padamu. Tapi percayalah, bahwa cinta yang kumiliki bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Bukanlah sesuatu yang datang kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Karena seberapa kuat aku berusaha untuk membohongi hatiku, membohongi perasaanku, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membohongi cintaku. Cintaku kepadamu, Ulquiorra-_kun_._

Nee, _Ulquirra-_kun,

_Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku kembali? Memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal? Menghapus segala luka an kenangan pahit itu? Merangkai kenangan baru yang lebih indah? Memenuhi janji – janji masa lalu yang sempat terabaikan? Kali ini, bolehkah aku meminta cintamu kembali, Ulquiorra-_kun_?_

Ulquirra sampai di atap kampus—masih dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. Disinilah tempatnya, tempat semuanya bermula. Tempat dimana kenangan manis sekaligus penuh luka itu terjadi dua tahun lalu. Seorang gadis dengan _dress _putih dan surai panjang yang berkibar karena tertiup angin sepoi menoleh ketika mendengar suara debrakan pintu atap.

Ulquiorra masih bergeming di tempat. Keduanya sama – sama diam dan hanya saling pandang. Ulquiorra mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menghampiri Orihime yang ada di ujung sana. Tatapan mata gadis itu menunjukkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya kembali." Ulquiorra mulai bergumam. Pandangan matanya tertuju lurus kepada gadis di hadapannya.

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sudah tepat berada di hadapan Orihime. Pemuda itu menarik lembut kedua tangan Orihime dan menggenggamnya. "Mau kah kau merajutnya kembali? Mimpi – mimpi yang sempat tertunda? Janji – janji masa lalu yang belum sempat terpenuhi?"

Orihime tidak menjawab. Hanya dengan satu anggukan pasti dan senyum kebahagiaan yang mengembang dari sudut –sudut bibirnya. Binar – binar di matanya bukan karena kesedihan namun karena perasaan bahagia dan terharu yang melingkup di hatinya saat itu.

Ulquiorra ikut tersenyum. Menatap gadis di depannya penuh cinta dan arti. Karena ia tidak perlu lagi ragu akan cintanya. Karena sejauh apapun mereka terpisah, sebesar apapun halangan yang selalu menghadang dan sekeras apapun mereka berusaha untuk saling melupakan, cinta itu akan selalu kembali. Ia datang namun tidak akan pernah mudah untuk pergi. Mengisi relung hati dan kembali membawa harapan untuk merajut semua mimpi dan asa.

Bersamamu, semua akan menjadi lebih indah.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note :**

**Sebuah fict singkat pelepas stres dan penat menjelang akhir semester. Semoga menghibur dan berkenan untuk kalian. Jangan lupa juga meninggalkan jejak review di kolom paling bawah yaa : )**

**Regards**

**YoruChan Kuchiki**


End file.
